Magic Knight Rayearth 3: Heart of a Star
by Hotaru Hope Maxwell
Summary: The magic knights return to face a bigger challenge than anyone could of imagined....can they do it? P.S. I've decided to make this a crossover later in the story with my fav. Anime series
1. Going Back

MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH 3: **__**

MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH 3:

HEART OF A STAR

PROLOUGE

By Hotaru and Friend 

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth…however some of the characters within this story are mine due to the fact I created them. I hope you enjoy this story…. Seeing how it's my first ever MKR story ever. Love ya, even if you don't love it! ^^   
Sign 

Hotaru. 

P.s. It says Friend on top cause one of my Fav teachers/ a good friend, gave me the idea and helped me create one of my characters. Chow!

****

*~*~*~*~*

__

Hikaru glanced about her nervously. "Who? Whose there?!" She cried out to the darkness. An enormous shadow castled over her view. "Who…Who are you?" She asked to the towering creature. 'Find one's Universe…. Ones Star….' The creature spoke to her…'Or all existence shall…' A sudden burst of black energy shot out at Hikaru and she screamed in terror and pain as a black light hit her chest. She watched 3 figures rise up from the mists that had been were the shadowy figure once stood. A word whispered throughout the young 16-year-olds mind, "Die…" 

~*~*~*~*~

Hikaru awakened in a flash. She gasped roughly, clutching onto her chest. "Not again!" She swore to the air as she continued to grasp the blanket upon her lap. "Hey Hikaru!" Came a male voice. Hikaru turned to see her elder brother Satoru peeking in on his younger sister. "Your up already?!" The boy seemed surprised. "Yes Satoru…What is it?" Hikaru asked as she eased herself from her bed. "Well…There's that stubborn baka wench on the phone for you." Satoru glanced at Hikaru as she walked over to him. "Baka wench?" She gave him an innocent questioning look. "Umi…" He sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Oh my! I forgot! We're supposed to go to Tokyo tower today!" Hikaru realizing her error rushed to the phone. "Hi Umi-chan!" Hikaru answered sweetly. "Hikaru! WHERE ARE YOU!" came Umi's thundering voice over the phone. Satoru sweatdroped. "Girls…I'll never understand them…" He shook his head and headed down the stairs to wake up his other brothers. 

*~*~*~*~*

Hikaru slowly made her way to the memorable place known as Tokyo Tower. She sighed, as she looked up at the tower itself. Two faces blurred her vision. "Eagle…. Lantis…." She whispered softly to herself. Ever slowly the young 16-year-old made her way to the elevator. A tear finding its way to her cheek. As she entered the area were the group had twice been taken to Cephiro her heart heaved with pain. A set of warm arms embraced her. She turned to find Fuu. "Hi Fuu…" She gave them a sad smile. "Hello Miss Hikaru…. You're looking well…" Fuu lied to one of her best friends. "Thanks Fuu." "Fuu you shouldn't lie to her its wrong!" Came a stern voice to the left. "Umi-chan." Hikaru looked to the light blue haired mermaid next to her. "Hello Hikaru-chan. I'm sorry but I can't lie to you…you look pale and tired." Umi shook her head closing her eyes. "Gomen ne. I…I try to forget…try to move on…but Umi…Fuu…I can't do it. I can't forget Eagle or Lantis or even Cephiro." Tears trailed down Hikaru's cheeks. "I know Hikaru…but we can't go back…we must move on." Fuu told the girl putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can't move on. Not without knowing if they have too!" Hikaru stated defiantly. Fuu was taken back by her friends boldness. "And it has happened again too." Both Fuu and Umi looked up at Hikaru whose eyes were filled with pain and suffering. "Dreams of Cephiro's entire world…Autozam, Chiezta, Farhen and another one…they keep plaguing my mind…I can't stop them…" Hikaru now had tears racing down her cheeks. "Something is happening there…and I..I must know what!" Hikaru gripped her hand tightly. "You too?" Umi whispered. Hikaru glanced at Umi. "I see…We must go to Cephiro." Umi took Hikaru's hand. "I agree." Fuu stated. "But I wonder…Miss Umi…Miss Hikaru…How shall we go about getting there?" She asked them. A sudden flash of light occurred blinding everyone in the tower. "It's the light again!" Umi screamed out as the girls were once more transported elsewhere. 

TBC…..


	2. Greetings and Surprises

Magic Knight Rayearth 3: Heart of A Star

Magic Knight Rayearth 3: Heart of A Star

Chapter 1: Greetings

By Hotaru and Amber

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, however, I do own the characters I make up in this story as well as the new attacks going to be used by the Knights! Opps that's a give a way huh? Oh well you would have seen the attacks later anyway. Chow!

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu all cried out as they fell from the sky. All three looked about them. "Uh…I don't think we're in Cephiro anymore Toto." Umi commented as she looked around. "What is this place?" Hikaru questioned the air. The sky was a dark, almost midnight color with twinkling stars. Below them was nothing but clouds, black and thundering. A wave of thunder passed through one next to them scaring Hikaru and Fuu. "Ekk!" Fuu cried out as she tightly closed her eyes. Umi cried out in alarm. "Look!" After some more coaxing, Fuu and Hikaru opened their eyes and looked to the direction at which Umi pointed. "It's…It's the NSX?!" Hikaru blurted out amazed. Suddenly the girls started to fall past the great ship at an alarming rate. "Oh no! We're going to go splat this time!" Umi cried out. Hikaru and Fuu cried out as well. "Help! Someone help!" All three were crying out, none really noticing a pink bubble going around them. "Are you all ok?" A voice snapped them to attention. They looked up to find what looked to be a young shadowy figure on a motorcycle floating in midair hand extended to them. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The group looked somewhat surprised and bewildered when they landed aboard the NSX. "Who…Who are you?" They turned their attention to the figure that saved them. "Me?" a soft voice chirped as the figure's slender finger pointed at itself. "Well…you see…I'm called Hoshiko!" The cape that was over the figure pulled back as did the helmet. Soft violet colored hair tumbled down to about her shoulders. A set of unbelievable purple eyes stared back at the group with little curiosity. "Hoshiko?" Hikaru stated curiously as soft white kitten ears seemed to appear on her head out of no where. "Yep." The girl stated proudly. She was about perhaps 2 inches taller than Hikaru and looked only around 16 or 15. On the back of her head a small pink bow with ribbon stuck out against her violet hair. Her wavy hair and contrasting colored eyes made her look very beautiful. "Where are we?" Umi asked the strange girl called Hoshiko. "In what is left of Cephiro." Came a deeper voice from behind them. The group turned to see a group of five behind them. The figures were tall, almost all taller than the girls, well except for one were. "Hello Young Magic knights…" A softer voice spoke. "Clef? Lantis?" Hikaru asked the air. "Correct Hikaru." A boy of about 13 stepped forward. He looked exactly like Clef only taller, better built, yet his eyes betrayed some more wisdom. The others stepped into the light and all that could be heard was a high pitched 'EEEEEE' and a loud set of thumps. "I guess you were right Eagle…they did faint…" Hoshiko spoke as she looked up at Eagle who smirked and shook his head. "Aw man…You mean I owe him another box of candy." Geo sighed removing himself from the shadows. 

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

__

Hikaru looked about her. "Whose there?" She called out to the shadows. "Oh no…Not this dream again…" 'Find the Universe's Star!' the voice seemed more demanding this time. "Why? Who are you! Where can I find this Universe Star person?!" Hikaru asked as a brilliant light came over her. "No! Not those three again!" Hikaru closed her eyes tight as she broke away from her dream.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Hikaru awoke startled and looked about her. "Where…Where am I?" Her red eyes glanced round the room. A speck of purple and violet caught her eyes. "Hoshiko?" She asked. The snoring figure continued to sleep. Hikaru got her kitten ears again as she bent next to the girl and poked her. "Best let her sleep, Hikaru." Came a voice she knew to well. "Eagle…" She whispered.

TBC….

Hoshiko is mine! NO TAKING HER!!!!!!!!!! Hoshiko means Star for those who don't speak Japanese! ^^ Yuka thanks for helping me learn my Japanese…You too Cat, Miko, Hammy, and VEFITA DORK (mostly swear words from VeFita!) And of course…. SMALLS!


	3. NO WAY!!!?

Magic Knight Rayearth 3: The Heart of a Star

Magic Knight Rayearth 2: The Heart of a Star

Chapter 3: NO WAY!!!?

By Arissia and Hotaru

Ok….I'm back…for the time being, I got quiet a few mails asking me why I wasn't working on SM/GW crossovers I have up….in response to all of them…I…I have reached that point of time when I HAVE A STINKING WRITERS BLOCK CAUSE I HAVN'T SEEN ANYTHING NEW FROM THEM IN SOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus there's the fact that I just got rid of a hurt ankle and was sort of kinda goofy (and still am) from pain killing stuff. Anyway…I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or Escaflowne (I turned this into a major crossover hehe) 

PS: WHO ROCKS?! ME! THAT'S WHO! 

P.p.s: I do not like Folken or Dornkirk don't expect to see them much in my fic!

*^*^*^*^*^*

Hikaru glanced at Eagle out of the corner of her eye. "Don't faint again Hikaru…" His gentile voice surrounded the room filled with worry for a friend. "How?" She questioned the air. "How? How am I alive?" Eagle asked with a snicker. "I don't really understand myself…One minute I was…well you know, floating in some black hole the next I wound up in Hoshiko's house on all injured but alive." Eagle continued, " I had reappeared on Autozam. There Hoshiko nursed me back to health and soon afterward joined the NSX crew. Geo and Zazu almost did the same thing as you when they discovered I was alive." He finally finished to look up at her. "Hoshiko…" She whispered almost too soft to hear. "Really a wonder isn't it? Hoshi-chan here is my adopted baby cousin…and she's the best friend a guy could ask for." Eagle smiled as he sat down. Hikaru blinked surprised. "She's your cousin?" She repeated. "No…adopted baby cousin." He pointed a finger at her smiling. Hikaru looked him over. His hair was cut shorter than before but he looked almost exactly the same. She was unaware that he was looking at her as well. Hikaru's slender form had grown, as well as some other places 

Aris: Why is it so hard for people to talk about a girl's chest? Huh? Hotaru: ARIS YOU PERV! Aris: What I say now? Hotaru, Hope & Amber: ARGH WHY WAS I STUCK WITH YOU IN MY HEAD! Long argument breaks out that you don't wanna hear now back to story 

And she had to at least be taller than Zazu again. Her hair was longer, but Hikaru's eyes still held the same love of everyone in them, kinda like Hoshiko's did. Hikaru blushed when she felt his eyes penetrating her as if asking "What?" Sighing she gave up and asked, "Where's Lantis?" She questioned him silently. "Already wanna see lover boy huh?" Hikaru's blush deepened at that comment and she hit in on the arm…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Fuu awoke startled and sat up quickly. She blinked and looked about her. "Where? Where am I?" She questioned the air. "The NSX. Actually aboard its guest suite you could say." A cool male voice spoke behind her. She slowly turned around to see someone that made her heart clench. "Ferio…" She whispered shocked. When is this girl not shocked? "Fuu…" A comfortable silence enveloped them for a few short minutes as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Finally no longer able to hold in her emotions, Fuu hugged Ferio with all her might. "Ferio! Ferio! Gods its really you…" She cried happily onto his chest, soaking his white shirt. When she looked up she noticed little changes. He was or appeared a slight bit more muscled and seemed to have deeper eyes. She was well aware that he was looking at her too. Fuu had grown quiet a bit. Her hair now touched her lower neck and her glasses seemed to be disposed of. Their missing was his gain, giving him full access to the rest of her face and eyes that they had once covered. 'Now when she blushes I can see her cute little face.' He thought with a laugh. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Umi woke with a start as she quickly jumped off the couch she lay on and looked about her. 'Where? Wait…I was in Cephiro so this must be the NSX!' She was the only one of the Magic Knights to think it out. "Where'd everyone go?" She thought out loud. "Most of them are asleep…except for Larfarga, Caldina and myself. How'd you sleep Umi?" A quiet male voice asked. Umi's eyes caught hold of something white and green with many shades of green and yellow. She turned to see Ascot smiling down at her. He was somewhat taller than before, but she now reached his shoulder at least. Her blue hair was in a ponytail and she looked up at him with a happy gaze. "Ascot…" She whispered as both took each other in. Ascot wore his normal attire but his bangs were cut shorter for all to see his emerald eyes. Umi smiled then stopped when his words truly reached her. "Larfarga and Caldina?" She questioned. "Yeah…Caldina's been having cravings again and with Hoshiko plum tuckered out from all her cooking and piloting Larfarga's been going to the kitchen every 2 minutes." He said with a giggle. "Cravings? Kitchen? Larfarga?" She repeated those three words to herself then her eyes became large as saucers… "NO WAY?!" She cried out as Ascot hide a laugh and nodded. 

^_^_^_^_^_^

TBC….


End file.
